Star Wars Fun
by Annie The Forest Fairy
Summary: Find out what happens when some Star Wars characters chat. Funny.. The 5th Chapter is here... R&R please!!
1. Fun, in the chat room

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters other than malistarian_babe and sith_padawan. My friend Joey owns smugglerjedi and Master George Lucas owns the rest. So don't sue. If you take any of Joey's or mine with out permission. Be prepared to pay the price.  
  
Chat Room Fun  
  
  
  
[malistarian_babe] has entered the chat room  
  
[sith_killer]Oh no.. Not mali…  
  
[malistarian_babe] Hey guys. How are you?  
  
[smugglerjedi]Fine, u?  
  
[sith_killer]Great, cause my padawan isn't here.  
  
[maistarian_babe]Fine, smuggler. So did you two go the senate hearing today?  
  
[smugglerjedi]No, my master told me I had to train today.  
  
[sith_killer]Nope, had to train my padawan.  
  
[sith_padawan] has entered the chat room  
  
[malistarian_babe] Oh, no. Not a sith. "Giggles" Help me, sith_killer you're my only hope.  
  
[sith_padawan] Kara is that you. I swear the things you do in a chat room.  
  
[sith_killer] Kara, I should have known it was you.  
  
[smugglerjedi] "shakes his head" You guys know each other.  
  
[malistarian_babe]Mara, you big evil sith of a sister. Ya we know each other. sith_killer is my close friend Obi-Wan, and sith_padawan is my twin sister. Who might you be??  
  
[smugglerjedi] Joey, Mace's Padawan.  
  
[sith_killer and malistarian_babe] Joey!!!!  
  
[malistarian_babe] Joey, I'm coming over there to kill you for what you did to my hair.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Gulp.  
  
[malistarian_babe] has left the room.  
  
[sith_killer] I better go stop Kara.  
  
[sith_killer]has left the room.  
  
[smugglerjedi] has left the room.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] The chat room is now our, love.  
  
[sith_padawan] EWWW… Get away from me master…  
  
[sith_padawan] has left the room.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Aww man I thought Mara liked me.(  
  
  
  
The Characters: malistarian_babe; Kara Jinn, smugglerjedi; Joey Windu, sith_killer;  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, sith_padawan; Mara Jinn and last but not least masteroftheuniverse; Anakin Skywalker.  
  
~More chat stuff coming soon~ 


	2. Fun, in the chat room 2

[masterjedi] enters room.  
  
[masterjedi] Peeps, hello.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Yoda's on…. Nooooo!!!!  
  
[masterjedi] A fraid of me you are. "Gets glimmer stick out."  
  
[sith_killer] enters room.  
  
[smugglerjedi]Hey, killer. Thanks for saving me from Kara last night.  
  
[masterjedi] Know Kara, Do you. Trouble, she is.  
  
[bitchy_jedi] enters room  
  
[masterjedi] Trouble, bitchy is on.  
  
[bitchy_jedi] Hullo peeps.  
  
[sith_killer]Hey, bitchy. Where have you been?  
  
[smugglerjedi] You two know each other?  
  
[bitchy_jedi] Ya we know each other, Joey. 'smirks' I'm Sorry I missed breakfast. But me and Mara went clothes shopping. I'll make it up to u. Come ever to my quarters at 8 tonight and don't bring Anakin.  
  
[masterjedi]You and A sith went cloths shopping. Bad you are!  
  
[bitchy_jedi] So. She is my sister.  
  
[smugglerjedi]Kara, why did ya change your name?  
  
[bitchy_jedi] Because I wanted too.  
  
The guys: oh….  
  
[masterjedi] leaves room  
  
[smugglerjedi] Yea!!!!!!  
  
[smugglerjedi] Kara, can I come over for dinner too? 'say with puppy eyes'  
  
Bitchy and killer: NO!!!  
  
[smugglerjedi] 'Starts to cry.' You didn't have to yell. I'm leaving.  
  
[smugglerjedi] leaves room  
  
[bitchy_jedi] Now look at what we have done, Obi. I'm going to go talk to Joey. Bye, see ya for dinner.  
  
[sith_killer] ok, bye love.  
  
[bitchy_jedi] 'slaps sith_killer' Don't call me, LOVE.  
  
[sith_killer] Sorry, Kara.  
  
[sith_killer] leaves room.  
  
[bitchy_jedi] leaves room  
  
[gallia_adi] I knew there was something going on between those two.  
  
  
  
The Characters:  
  
Smugglerjedi: Joey Windu  
  
Masterjedi: Master Yoda  
  
Sith_Killer: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Bitchy_jedi: Kara Jinn  
  
Gallia_Adi: Adi Gallia 


	3. Coruscant Chat

Coruscant Chat  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] So Mara wanna go out with me?  
  
[sith_from_mali] Hell no pip squeek.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] enters Coruscant chat  
  
[jedi_from_mali] So, sis why the hell did you call me, last night. I was in the middle of a date.  
  
[Masteroftheuniverse] Kara, is that you?  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Ya why does it matter if it is me or not?  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Cause, I was wondering, did you really get it on with Obi-Wan last night.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] None of your biz, Pip squeek.  
  
[sith_from_mali] What!! So that's the male voice I heard in the background last night.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] NO!!!!  
  
[sith_killer] enters Coruscant chat  
  
[jedi_from_mali]Hey, Obi..  
  
[sith_killer] Hey, Kara.. Is Anakin here?  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Yes, Master…  
  
[sith_killer] You better not be bugging Kara about her and my personel life.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] No, Master.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Yes he was, Obi.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] received a private message from [sith_killer]  
  
I believe you, Kara. Would you like to come over to my quarters later? (  
  
[masterjedi] enters Coruscant cha  
  
[masterjedi] Peeps, hey!  
  
[sith_from_mali] Ahhhh!!!! Yoda's on!!! Kara call me later.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Fine sis.  
  
[sith_from_mali] Bye, Kara and Obi.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Bye..  
  
[sith_killer] Bye.  
  
[sith_from_mali] left Coruscant chat  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Bye Love.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Obi, Your padawan is sick.  
  
[sith_killer] received a private message from [jedi_from_mali]  
  
Sure, Love. When?  
  
[jedi_from_mali] received a private message from [sith_killer]  
  
Now?  
  
[sith_killer] received a private message from [jedi_from_mali]  
  
Sure.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Bye, Ani and Yoda  
  
[sith_killer] Bye Ani, and Yoda. Kara I'll see you in ten minutes.  
  
[masterjedi] Kara and Obi, Bye..  
  
[masteroftheunverse] Bye you two.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] has left Coruscant chat.  
  
[sith_killer] has left Coruscant chat.  
  
[masterjedi] Ani, bye.  
  
[masterjedi] has left Coruscant chat.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Aww, man.. Now I am all alone.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] has left Coruscant chat.  
  
  
  
The Characters  
  
Masteroftheuniverse: Anakin Skywalker  
  
Masterjedi: Master Yoda  
  
Sith_killer: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Sith_from_mali: Mara Jinn  
  
Jedi_from_mali: Kara Jinn 


	4. Cora Chat

A/N: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP Ok, here is a new chapter.  
  
  
  
Cora Chat  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Tasha, are you single?  
  
[tasha_star] None of your freakin biz.  
  
[masterjedi] Single, she is..  
  
[sith_killer] Yes, of coarse she is.  
  
[tasha_star] I am not single…So SHUT UP!!!!  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Ya right…  
  
jedi_from_mali enters Cora Chat  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Hello everyone, is smuggler here yet?  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] If he is…he sure is keeping quiet.  
  
smugglerjedi enters Cora Chat  
  
[smugglerjedi] I'm here..  
  
[masterjedi] Late you are, Joey.  
  
[sith_killer] Hey Joey, what took you so long.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Oh nothing…*evil grin*  
  
[jedi_from_mali] I've missed you man..*goes over to Joey and hugs him.*  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] You better not be planning any trips with out me..  
  
[tasha_star]Um…where are you guys all from?  
  
ALL: Coruscant..  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] where are you from?  
  
[tasha_star] Umm…earth..You guys.…are from Coruscant..*faints*  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Earth..where is that?  
  
[tasha_star] Um…that is a planet very very very very very very far from where you guys are..I think I'm going to go talk to some other friends now…  
  
tasha_star leaves Cora Chat  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Cool!!!!  
  
[masterjedi] strange she is…Good Jedi she could be.  
  
[sith_killer] No she wouldn't plus she is to far for us..I wonder how she knew where we were..  
  
[smugglerjedi] I'm going to on a vaction and find out where Earth is..  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Your not going anywhere without me.  
  
  
  
~To Be continued~ 


	5. Cora chat 2

Cora Chat Continued  
  
[masterjedi] No where you three going.  
  
[jedi_from_mali, sith_killer, smugglerjedi, and masteroftheuniverse]: But master Yoda!!!  
  
[masterjedi] Mind I have made up.  
  
[sith_killer] Meanie..I should come over there and kick some butt..  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Obi, your not going to do anything other than training Ani.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse]But it doesn't mean I can't.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Or me.  
  
[sith_killer] ~Pouts~  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Joey you don't want me to get your master involved do you…And Ani, you are not going to do anything.  
  
[masterjedi] Nice Kara is. ~Evil Grin~  
  
Tasha_star enters Cora Chat  
  
Sith_from_mali enters Cora chat  
  
[sith_killer] Hey Tasha and Mara.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Yay my two favorite girls are on!!! !Boyish grin!  
  
[tasha_star]Hey sith…die Master.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Finally someone who agrees with me on Ani!! Hey sis.  
  
[sith_from_mali] Hey Kara, Obi, and anyone else in the room. Anakin, quit with the shinanagins I am too old for you.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Hey Mara, so you find out when the convention is?  
  
[sith_from_mali] Ya, but it isn't for another 3 weeks. Poopie.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Shoot, this is bad. What are we going to do for another three weeks.  
  
[tasha_star] So Obi, you got a girlfriend?  
  
[sith_killer] Umm…I..um…Joey a little help here.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Your on your own this time..  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Yes he does..and I am planning on dumping him for someone who cares and doesn't start studdering when someone asks if he has a girlfriend or not.  
  
[masterjedi]Go, girl Go.  
  
[smugglerjedi] Dump him.  
  
[masteroftheuniverse] Master..you need to come up with an answer..  
  
[sith_killer] I know I do..Kara don't , you don't know what your saying.  
  
[tasha_star] It was just a question..not like I wanted to go out with you, I'm happy being single.. I was asking for a friend of mine.  
  
All: Oh…  
  
[jedi_from_mali] I know what I am saying.  
  
[sith_killer] Don't.  
  
[jedi_from_mali] Do!  
  
[smugglerjedi] Ok, if you want to fight get off line and fight.  
  
Jedi_from_mali and sith_killer leave Cora Chat.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasha_Star: Me  
  
Smuggler_jedi: Joey(You all know him from The Kara Jinn Diary and previous chapters of this fic. He is also one of my best friends)  
  
Jedi_from_mali: Kara  
  
Sith_from_mali: Mara  
  
Sith_killer: Obi-Wan  
  
Masteroftheuniverse: Anakin  
  
And Last but not least  
  
Masterjedi: YODA!!! 


End file.
